the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the powerful ability to control the movement of people and objects through the body or mind. This power is possessed by witches and cupids. The only limit the power has is that they have to see their target and the more powerful the target, the weaker the affect. This is probably the most used power. Strength, Control, And Skill This power takes a lot of control and concentration to learn. It is also a very dangerous power when you do not know how to control it. Callie shattered the windows of a truck because she could not control it very well and because of the emotions she was feeling and emotions are tied to your powers. You will have to think very hard on what you're doing (but don't think too hard) and what you want and may have to have a mental and physically take on it, especially if you are moving an individual as they are heavier than a simple object. A mental attack and a wave of a harm may do the trick for others. However, when you do learn it, you can easily throw people back with a mere flick of the index finger or move something by just looking at it. Abilities From Telekinesis Telekinetic Levitation The ability to raise and keep yourself in the air through levitation. Callie has used this ability many times because it helps in combat. You can rise above your opponent and kick them back several times until they fall. This power can also evade attacks by rising above things like daggers and may take some practice seeing as how you are moving yourself and not other individuals.You will have to concentrate very hard and think as if you're looking at your body and moving it upwards. Most people can do it mentally and almost without thinking, but beginners may have to raise their arms in the air to accomplish this task. Telekinetic Force The ability to add a force of telekinesis when doing movements like punches and kickes as well as control the force around something. Callie used this once when she was training with Ethan. She kicked him back while she added a telekinetic force that came out through her foot and made Ethan fly back because of the added force to the kick. You can telekinetically surround an object with a force and then move the force as you do when snap necks and suffocating people which is more helpful and easier than doing it physically. Amelia also used this force to blast open a cage she was trapped in. Callie was able to lessen the affect of a fire ball through telekinesis to the point where when it hit here, it only made her stumble back slightly. However, this could just have been her control over pyrokinesis, but this lessening affect can be achieved through telekinesis. This can also be referred to the strength of telekinesis that pushes people back. The more powerful you are, the more force the telekinesis will have. Callie was fighting Alec once and she tried to throw him back telekinetically, but he evaded her and the telekinetic force or affect went to where she was pointing which doors were. The force or affect broke the windows on the door. Powers Developed From Telekinesis Telekinetic Transportation The ability to take yourself and others to different locations, transport objects and people away, and transport objects and people to you through telekinesis. This power can also be used to evade attacks. Vince and Ian have this power. High Or Reverse Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization The ability to control something to make it stop moving. It speeds down the molecules of an object to make it stop moving. One its names are reverse telekinesis because instead of moving objects, it stops objects from moving. Matthew possesses this power. Molecular Deceleration The ability to control people or an object to slow down its molecules to the point where it moves in slow motion. This can be seen as a more controlled version of molecular immobiliization or a weaker one. Alec was born with this power along with telekinesis. Powers Related to Telekinesis Deviation The ability to deflect energies back at opponent. This ability can be done through telekinesis and is just another aspect and apart of the power. Surgo Witches possess this power. Witches Witches are the main people and more known to possess this power. They are stronger in this power than other species since they use it for a variety of things. Most are strong enough to throw people back in far distances, move heavy objects, and other effects. Cupids Cupids possess this power, but it is not very strong since they are meant to help people find love, not fight. Most can only move small objects and can only make people fall or stumble back. List of Beings who use(d) Telekinesis 'Original Power' *Full Witches *Cupids *Alec 'Through spells, potions, weapon, etc.' *Practitioners *Surgo Witches *Council Helpers (possess aspect, transportation) Category:Powers